


Driver's Seat

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none, unless… ah, who am I kidding?<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't make me no money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> I don't feel so bad about not betaing this one; it's half the length of the last one, but I apologise in advance for any mistakes anyway.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve's worried Danny's about to pull away after last night.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Seven of the Overthinking series, and follows the morning after the last part, Baby Steps.

Pushing Danny out the door last night was the hardest thing Steve's done in a while. It wasn't the only _hard_ thing either. He had to head upstairs and take care of something else before he could sleep. Christ, he hasn't been so into someone in years; not quite to the point where he had to jerk off to get them out of his head, and even then it didn't really work at stopping him thinking about Danny. Maybe it's to do with the whole waiting thing, but Steve can't help thinking it's more than that, though he won't let himself take that thought to its natural conclusion.

There's a knock at the door as Steve's cleaning up his breakfast things, and he scowls, looking over his shoulder like he can see through walls. He dries his hands, and the person knocks again before Steve makes it to the door.

"About time," Danny tells him, marching past his shoulder and heading for the coffee maker in the kitchen without so much as looking at Steve.

Steve gives Danny's back a wary look and shuts the door before following him. "You don't usually knock; what gives? Did you say you'd be giving me a ride today?"

Danny has his hands around a cup of coffee and is leaning on the counter looking into it by the time Steve reaches the kitchen.

There's a shrug of Danny's shoulders and he sips from the cup, avoiding Steve's eyes, before he answers. "Figured today could be slow, and maybe we should talk more about things."

Steve's heart speeds up; he worries what Danny wants to know next. "That doesn't explain the knock."

"The door was locked," Danny all but snaps.

He still hasn't looked at Steve, and Steve thinks maybe he did the wrong thing last night. "I'm sorry," he offers, remembering the look on Danny's face when he pushed him away.

"You're entitled to lock the door at night," Danny says, sounding less angry. "You didn't know I was coming; I guess you hadn't got to opening it yet."

"I didn't mean that," Steve says softly, taking a step nearer to Danny. He isn't sure what else to do, but clearly Steve's 'rejection' last night – despite Danny's insistence they take it slow – hurt him.

Danny finally looks up, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Last night," Steve says, unsure how to go on. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. You were right. I said baby steps, and then you kissed me and I went straight to running." He quirks a lip and shakes his head, then turns to put the coffee cup in the sink. "You just stopped me from falling on my ass."

Steve doesn't think he should point out that he would be quite happy to have Danny on his ass. He looks at the half-full mug of coffee in the sink, itching to empty it and rinse the cup, but he knows Danny will just start in on him about being anal, _again_. It's not the moment for either of those subjects, although Steve can't quite suppress the huff he makes when he thinks how connected the two are.

"Okay." Steve nods. It seems to warrant more than that but he's not sure exactly what to say. He comes up with the only thing that feels anything like vaguely right. "You're welcome."

"So anyway," Danny says, turning back, "I figured maybe I should amend the rules before anything else happens."

Steve frowns more deeply, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Danny with suspicion. He hopes this doesn’t mean there won't be any more kissing until Danny gives the word, because he really, really liked the kissing part of last night and even though it made it difficult to stick to what Danny had said beforehand, he'd do the same again if it means they'll make this work between them. In fact, he realizes as Danny reaches out a hand and almost touches him, he'll do _anything_ for Danny, if it makes him happy.

"Here's the thing," Danny says, taking his hand back before he can make contact with Steve's arm. "It had to be pretty obvious that I wanted more. I would have let it happen too, but yeah, I'd probably be freaking out about now if I woke up in your bed after a night of wild love-making."

Steve can't help the grin that replaces his frown. He doesn't say anything, but he lets his arms unfold and straightens up, imagining the scene – not just the sex, but the morning freak-out too – and then puts his own hand on Danny's shoulder as he realizes that Danny said 'love-making' and not just 'sex'. Danny's a romantic at heart.

"What?" Danny says, studying Steve's eyes. "You're focusing on the wild thing, aren't you? I really should not have used those words." He shakes his head, looking slightly alarmed. "Can we just get back to the reality of another day at work before we start mentally stripping each other, babe? Or I am never going to get through another full day with you beside me without… anyway, uh…" He coughs, moving away from Steve's hand.

Steve can't stop smiling. He knows he didn't do anything wrong last night now, but he almost wishes he hadn't stopped himself just so he could help the guy through the post-sex freak-out he'd be having about now; not that Danny's far off that already, like he realizes he might not find it so hard to sleep with Steve. Perhaps whatever amendments Danny's got are not about stopping with the kissing. A guy can hope.

"Okay," Danny says, turning back towards Steve but not quite meeting his eyes. He gives himself what looks like a mental shake and goes on. "What I'm saying is… perhaps we can, tonight, just try a little more with the talking, and then maybe… we’ll see where the action goes." There's a flush on his face as he continues to avoid Steve's eyes, and then he's moving across the room, past Steve and towards the door.

Steve's grin has barely faltered, despite the 'talking' part of that suggestion, and he grabs his things and follows Danny, stuffing keys in one pocket and his phone in another once he's locked up, and then practically running to catch Danny before he gets to the car.

"You got it, Danno," he smirks, grabbing the car keys from Danny's unresisting hand and sliding into the driver's seat.

Tonight can't come fast enough.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving me such great comments, and for all the kudos too!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who's been reading my friend [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)'s series [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) and [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838), being written at the same time (although hers and mine are un-related, they are kinda similar in theme). Yes, we are encouraging and goading each other on, but that's not a bad thing, right?


End file.
